


Tameranean Bondage

by msparx



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crops, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msparx/pseuds/msparx
Summary: Who would have thought that someone as strong as Starfire would like being tied and helpless for her master?





	1. Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Teen Titans and all characters portrayed are the rightful property of Glen Murakami, DC comics, and Cartoon Network. I make no money from this submission.
> 
> As always, read, comment, rate, but overall, enjoy!

The crop fell again, striking flesh that was already striped and welted, and Starfire squealed loudly around the rubber ball gag in her mouth. The Tameranean girl arched her back, pulling against the manacles that held her wrists above her head, but they didn't break. He always made sure that the metal could hold her.

"Now," Robin said, stepping into her field of vision and bouncing the crop against his palm. "Was that twenty-seven, or twenty-eight? I'm afraid I lost count." He grinned widely, running his tongue over his teeth and lips.

In response, Starfire whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks to mingle with the drool from her open mouth. A sob wracked her, and her naked breasts, crisscrossed by angry red welts, heaved, making the soft mounds quiver.

Robin _tsked_ loudly, running the cool leather head of the crop against her cheek. "So you lost count too?" he asked. He sighed, letting mock regret touch his face, and shook his head. "That's a pity. You'll have to be punished for that. Try to keep better track this time?" And with that, he raised the leather tool high and began his work once more.

* * *

When the two youths had begun their relationship, neither of them could have guessed that they would end up here. In their earlier days, the two had been content with long nights melting into one another, gently building each other up, their voices intermingling in their passion until both exploded into the most delicious ecstasy imaginable. Afterwards, they would lie in each other's arms; listening to their hearts and breathing synchronize.

But over time, their sex had begun to decline. Slowly, almost imperceptibly at first, the long nights of passion became fleeting quickies that left both increasingly unsatisfied. When they started to notice, they had laughed over it, chalking it up to a simple speed bump, a rut that plagued every normal relationship and was thus unavoidable. They had been content to spend time with one another, trying to wait out the dry-spell so they could both return to the bliss they had once known.

However, as the days stretched into weeks, which in turn stretched into months, with no relief in sight, despair had settled over the young lovers like a shroud. Eventually, they had talked, with the conversation lasting most of the night, before bringing up the possibility that what they had had was just a passing fling, and that whatever they had felt for one another wasn't meant to last. It was in that moment that Starfire had spoken up, softly, timidly, her orange cheeks heating to crimson as she spoke.

"Robin," she had said. "Perhaps it is not that our relationship wasn't meant to 'run the distance.'" Even after all her years on Earth, the finer points of the English language still eluded her. It had made Robin smile.

"Then what else could it be, Starfire," he'd asked, spreading his hands wide. "If you have any ideas, please tell me. I'd try anything if it would make you happy." He really would, he had realized; he truly _would_ do anything just to see her smile and to hear her laugh.

"W – well," she began, stopping to take a deep breath. "There is a particular fantasy that I have been killing to try." Clearly, she had meant 'dying to try,' but Robin restrained himself from interrupting her. "It's just…" she'd trailed off weakly, looking down and away from him as her cheeks colored even more.

"What is it?" He sat down beside her and took her hand, trying to will her to meet his eyes. Well, to meet the eyeholes of his mask, at least. "If it's something you wanna try, I'll do it for you."

She had looked at him then, her large emerald eyes threatening to swallow him up forever. He wouldn't have minded, though; he loved her eyes. However, as she had started to tell him about her secret kink, his jaw had started to fall open.

"You want me to tie you up?" he asked incredulously when she had finished, and he mentally cursed himself when she flinched at his tone. _Idiot!_ He had berated himself. _Now isn't the time to be judging._ Still, despite his initial thoughts, the unbidden image of a naked Starfire, her face pressed into the floor, and her wrists tied to her ankles, mewling and squirming as he fucked her, sent a jolt through his limp cock. He had quickly shifted, surreptitiously, so that any erections wouldn't be visible through his skin-tight uniform.

"You do not have to, if you do not want to," she said dejectedly as her shoulders slumped. "I just thought…" Her eyes had fallen to the floor, and Robin could see the beginnings of tears in them.

In that moment, he'd felt like the worst boyfriend and the biggest asshole on the planet. After years of pining and dancing around the issue, the two of them had fallen head-over-heels for each other, and now she was confessing something that could save their relationship, and he had responded like _that?_ Disgust at himself had flashed through him quick and hot, and he reached a decision.

He had gently cupped her chin with both hands, tilting her face up to look at him again. He'd smiled reassuringly, then leaned in until he was close enough to smell the flowery perfume that she liked.

"If that's what you really want," he'd said in a near whisper. "I'll do it. For you." He brushed a quick kiss across her lips, then smiled. "I love you, Starfire."

The delight and relief in the Tamaranean girl's face was more than enough to assure him that he'd made the right choice.

Neither of them could have foreseen how well the two of them took to their respective roles, he the master and her the slave. Before long, it became second nature to them, and whenever Robin called for her, she was there to submit.

* * *

Robin turned the crank, lowering Starfire's abused body to the floor. She sat submissively on her knees as he unlocked her restraints, only to pull her wrists behind her back and cuff her at the wrists. These restraints weren't like the ones that had held her from the ceiling. These were weaker, standard police issue. She could break them with hardly any effort, not that she would.

"And what do you say, pet?" he asked pleasantly as he undid the strap holding her gag in place and lifted it away. He began to slowly circle her.

"Thank –" she stopped to lick chapped lips. "Thank you, master."

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"Yes, master. Thank you, master"

There was never any hesitation to her answers, not anymore. Ever since they'd discovered how much it turned them on, Robin had worked hard and long to turn the alien girl into his own personal fuck-toy.

Robin stood behind her now. Her tanned, toned skin, those tantalizing curves, all beckoned to him, and he answered. Leaning down, he reached over her to cup one of her breasts. The soft flesh filled his palm and more, spilling out over it. He captured the nipple between thumb and forefinger and pinched. Hard. Starfire's gasp came through gritted teeth and she shifted on her knees.

"Such a lovely body you have, pet," he said. He licked his lips lasciviously, imagining his lips and teeth replacing his fingers. _Not yet,_ he told himself.

"Th – thank you, m – m – master!" It was an effort for her to speak. Her nipples were extremely sensitive, a fact that Robin always made sure to exploit. Sometime all it would take to bring her to a screaming orgasm was to play with those hardened nubs.

He returned to her front, facing her. He knelt down so his face was level with hers. The look of bliss on that face, eyes narrowed and lips parted, made his naked cock twitch.

"Do you want more, my pet?" His voice was light, teasing. Whether or not she wanted it, and she _would_ want it, he would give it to her. Of course, there was always a price for it.

"Yes," she mewled breathlessly. "Please, master…please give me more!"

"Ah ah!" he admonished, giving her ample breasts a hard tug. She barely managed to stifle a scream. "If you want more…" He stood up again, right in front of her, his erect cock mere inches from her face, and she took his meaning. She opened her mouth wide, sticking her tongue out as far as it would go, and leaned forward.

Of course, it wasn't as simple as that. Robin wouldn't let her suck him until she was practically begging for it; he knew exactly how much she enjoyed giving him blowjobs, and took every opportunity to deny her that one pleasure. Several times, just as she was about to engulf him with those warm lips, he would pull back his hips so that she was only sucking air. Occasionally he would slap his length against her cheek, just to taunt her. Soon enough, she was squirming and whining on the floor.

"Master," she begged, over and over again. It never failed to send a shiver through him. "Please, master."

Finally, he let her have his prize, and let out a soft gasp as her soft, warm lips enveloped him. She took him all the way to the hilt, sucking him down into her throat, and her tongue, long and prehensile as it was, wrapped around him several times. She simultaneously jerked him with her tongue and sucked him with her mouth.

For a while, Robin simply enjoyed the duel sensation of lips and tongue expertly servicing his cock. After a few minutes, however, he grabbed both sides of Starfire's head, held it still, and began to actively fuck her mouth. His cock slid smoothly in and out like a well-oiled piston. Inwardly he sighed. Sometimes he wished she had never learned how to deepthroat him so well. Until then, he'd enjoyed the wet gurgles and gagging noises she'd made as he hit the back of her throat.

With one hand still on her head, he bent down over her and shifted his attention to her toned ass. The orange-tinted cheeks were striped with fresh red welts, and he couldn't resist smacking one with an open palm. In response, Starfire squealed around his cock and tried to shift away from his hand.

"Does that hurt, pet?" he asked, planting another solid _thwack_ on the opposite cheek. Starfire squealed again, the sound sending shivers through his cock, and whimpered.

"I said…" He struck again, harder, and immediately followed it with a second, then a third, and a fourth. "Does that hurt?" He let some anger touch his voice.

Starfire tried to say something, but his jack-hammering cock turned it into a wordless gurgle. It might have been a yes, or any one of a dozen other things. Robin laughed cruelly as he rained blows down on the welted ass. The orange quickly shifted into an angry red glow.

Finally, Robin stood back up. In one fluid motion, he placed one hand on her forehead and shoved backwards hard. His cock came out of her mouth with an audible _pop,_ like a cork coming out of a champagne bottle, and she fell onto her back with a squeak. She tried to push herself up, or at least to roll over, but Robin was on her in a flash, straddling her chest and pushing her firmly down into the ground.

"Oh, don't worry, pet," he said, seeing the confusion in her emerald eyes. They were so beautiful. "You've earned your reward, and the night is still young." He leaned in, his face inches from hers, and she shied away with a whimper. He grinned widely. "We have so much yet to do."

**TBC**


	2. Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin gives Starfire her reward...and a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, read, comment, rate, but overall, enjoy!

Robin hauled her roughly to her feet and shoved her hard, making her stumble into a lurching walk. Every time she regained her balance, Robin would reach out and shove her again, or grab a fistful of her crimson hair and pull hard. She gasped and moaned as he led her across the room, toward her hard-won prize.

"What do you think, pet?" he asked as he pulled her up short. He leaned close to whisper lasciviously in her ear. "Do you like your reward?"

Before them, on the ground, sat a large sybian, all polished black leather, with straps running down both sides to hold fast the legs of anyone who sat on it. On the top, a large dildo, almost a hand long, jutted proudly into the air on a rough, rubber mat, glistening wetly with lube.

Starfire trembled as soon as she saw it. She rubbed her thighs together and a low groan escaped her lips.

Robin grabbed her hair again and jerked back hard. "I asked you a question, pet," he hissed. "Tell me what you think of your prize!"

"Master…" she began weakly. She rubbed her legs together again, buckling slightly as she fought to hold in another moan. Robin didn't need a hand down there to know how wet she was; he could feel the heat of her from the back.

"Master, I love it!" she finished in a rush. "Please, master, please let me have it."

Robin chuckled and let one hand trail down her front. "You want it that badly, do you?" His fingers brushed across stiff nipples, taut stomach, and barely grazed the top of her pussy. Starfire gasped and bucked her hips.

"Y – yes, m – m – master! Please, master," the Tamaranean groaned.

Robin let his fingers brush down again, lower this time, enjoying the heat and wetness her felt. "Tell me how much you _need_ it, pet," he hummed.

"Oh, fuck, master! Please, I need it so badly!" It was a shriek, throwing her head back as her body responded to Robin's deft fingers playing on her erogenous zones, working her higher and higher. Breasts heaving, hips twitching, and pussy gushing, she screamed for release from her master.

"Please, master, I – oh, fuck! – I need it so – mmm! – much! Let me have it, master, please, please, please, please, please!" She was sobbing at the end.

Finally, Robin led her to the device, pushing and pulling on her still-handcuffed hands. She sat down gratefully, just behind the dildo, and waited patiently while he strapped her legs tight. When he was finished, she had just enough room to lift herself up and over the false phallus, to take it inside of her, but she wasn't going anywhere until Robin let her out. Not that she'd want to leave, of course.

Almost immediately, Starfire began to grind her wet crotch against the dildo, sliding up and down its length to mix her juices with the lube. That, mixed with the rough bumps on the mat, sent shivers up her spine and made her toes curl in their restraints.

"You're eager, pet," Robin said as he stood up. He held a small remote in one hand, a leather flogger in the other.

"Master, can I put it in, please," Starfire asked, nodding to the dildo in front of her.

Robin shook his head. "Not yet, pet. That'll come later." He clicked a button on the remote, and the sybian hummed to life, pulsing slowly and sending vibrations into Starfire's pussy and legs.

Starfire gasped as she felt the machine throb under her. Even without the dildo, even on what was clearly the lowest setting, it still felt wonderful on her swollen pussy and clit. She let out a grateful sigh, letting her head fall back as she continued to grind against the rubber cock, now slick with her juices.

A sharp crack of leather on flesh brought her back with a yelp. Robin stood behind her now, hefting the flogger as he watched her writhe and squirm.

"How does it feel, pet," he asked, flicking his wrist and landing another blow across her back. Starfire jumped at the contact, then groaned at the jolt that speared her pussy.

"It feels – Ooooh! – it feels wonderful, m – fuck! – master!" she replied immediately.

Robin clicked another button, and the sybian hummed louder, vibrating harder. Starfire squealed in response and humped faster.

"Do you like it, pet? Answer me!" He striped her back again to catch her attention, and she squealed again.

"I – guh! – I fucking love it, master! Please, master, please more!"

Another button, and the machine roared, sending delicious vibrations into the alien girl. She screamed and thrashed, fighting the urge to sink that rubber cock into her steaming cunt. Her breath came in pants now, her breasts heaving wildly, thrust toward the ceiling as she threw back her head and screamed.

"M – m – master!" she yelled. "Master, I'm g – gonna…!"

Robin hit the power button, turned the sybian off. The motor fell silent in an instant, and Starfire, so close to her reward, crashed back down having just barely missed it.

"Nooo!" she cried. "Please, master, please let me cum! Please!"

Robin laughed. True, he had promised to reward her earlier, but that didn't mean he couldn't have his fun with her. One of his favorites was working her right up to the edge, then leaving her frustrated, her orgasm painfully out of reach. It was a torture they both enjoyed. His cock twitched, hard, but he forced the urge down. _Not yet,_ he admonished himself.

Starfire was humping wilding against the dildo and the bumps, trying to bring herself back, but without the motor running, it was all but impossible. Robin moved back into her field of vision, cupped her chin, and turned her head to look at him. At his touch, her movements quieted, then stopped altogether.

"I promised to reward you, pet, and I intend to," he said, looking into those perfect emerald eyes. "But until I tell you to, you will…not…cum!" He punctuated his words with hard slaps across her face, hard enough to raise the flesh and leave impressions. "Do you understand, pet?" he finished all too sweetly.

"Y – yes, m – m – master," she said between sniffles.

"Good pet!" he said brightly. "Now sit on that cock."

Quickly, almost eagerly, Starfire raised herself up as far as she could go, pushed herself forward, then engulfed the fake cock in one smooth motion. She shuddered as its length sank deep inside of her, and her eyes glazed over with the sheer pleasure of being filled up. Unconsciously, she began to rock her hips back and forth.

Robin smiled at the sight. Even without the dildo, with just the vibrations alone, fighting the urge to cum would have been a struggle for her. But with her pussy filled and stretched, it would be next to impossible. She might very well go mad with the pleasure. In the back of his mind, Robin wondered if she would be able to control herself well enough not to break free from her restraints.

He clicked the button, and the sybian started again at the first level. Starfire gasped, rocking harder, as the pulsing started once more. At the angle she was now sitting, with her legs strapped down, there wasn't room for her to actually ride the cock, so she had to settle for the rocking.

There were ten levels to the sybian, and Robin intended to go through every one before letting his girlfriend have her prize. He clicked again, the second level, and watched in delight as her body responded.

Starfire was breathing hard again, eyes closed and head down, concentrating hard on fighting her urge to cum. Quivers ran up and down her arms and legs, spasms of pleasure that shook her, but she held on.

_Click_

Her breathing was still controlled, but the spasms wracked her whole body. Her hips had stilled against the rough rubber mat, trying to cut off any extraneous sensation that might push her over.

_Click_

A ragged groan escaped from her parted lips. Chest heaving, she leaned back, moaning and panting. Sweat ran in tiny rivulets down her body, but she held on. She fought hard against the sensations from her lower body.

_Click_

Just for fun, Robin flicked the flogger at her bare back. Starefire cried out and jumped, then immediately moaned as she lost her concentration. Hurriedly, she resumed her battle, but Robin knew her weakness now. Laughing, he aimed blow after blow across her bronze flesh, watching the struggle play on her body.

_Click_

They were more than halfway there now, and Robin was impressed. Starfire was mewling, writhing against her bonds, trying to shut out the vibrations that pushed her inexorably towards orgasm. Her breathing was erratic, but some vestige still held on, despite Robin's attempts to break it.

_Click_

She wouldn't last much longer. Her mouth was open, and from it came a high-pitched whine in time with her panting breath. Her breasts heaved, jiggling at the rapid movement. A continuous stream of fluid gushed from her pussy, running down the black leather to pool on the cold floor.

_Click_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Her head thrashed from side to side and her hips betrayed her and began to buck once more. Drool was leaking from the corner of her mouth and sweat poured off of her. She would cum soon, Robin could tell. He saw all the signs of her approaching orgasm. But there were still two more to go.

_Click_

Eyes closed, mouth open, Starfire whimpered as she humped against the rubber cock. Her breath was ragged, and her lungs must have been burning. Every muscle in her body was drawn tight, like an over-tuned guitar string. Robing eyed the handcuffs worriedly; the metal was straining, and the links looked stretched. Watching her, his cock twitched again, harder this time, demanding his attention. _Not yet!_ He screamed at himself.

_Click_

Robin crouched beside her, leaning close to whisper. "Pet?" She whimpered slightly through clenched teeth. He wasn't sure if she'd heard him, but he would find out soon. "Pet," he crooned. "You can cum now."

Starfire's eyes snapped open, and Robin jumped back as she let herself go.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" It was a wordless howl as she through back her head and came.

If her body had been taut before, now it was even more so. She flailed against her bonds, squirming as she rode the waves of ecstasy from her hard-fought orgasm. The leather strained, and more than one strap popped loose. The handcuffs pulled, the metal stretching even more, but it held.

From her pussy came a raging torrent of juices, spilling out and spattering against the rubber mat, leaking down the sides of the sybian to collect in the puddle that was already there. Robin watched her cum for almost a full minute before she slumped back down, quivering and whimpering. Her eyes were unfocused. After cumming that hard, he doubted she even knew where she was.

He turned off the machine, then took her chin in his hands. "Did you enjoy that, pet?" he asked sweetly.

She stared at him dully for a moment before nodding weakly. Her legs still trembled, and her chest was heaving.

"And what do we say, pet?" he asked.

"Thank you, master," she replied thickly

"Good pet." He quickly unlocked her wrists, then replaced them with another set of cuffs, the kind that he knew she couldn't break. He refastened her legs, tighter this time, before slipping a rubber ball gag around her head and into her mouth. He gave her a sly grin, watching as her eyes widened in realization, before turning the sybian back up to ten and walking away.

He closed the door behind him, pulling on his uniform as he threw the latch. He had some casework waiting for him back in his room. It shouldn't take him more than six or seven hours.

He grinned and licked his lips as he heard the first muffled screams echo behind him.

**To Be Concluded**


	3. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfire makes a startling discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, read, comment, rate, but overall, enjoy!

Starefire's mind was a haze from the countless orgasms she had been forced to endure. How long had Robin been gone now? It couldn't have been more than a few hours, but it might as well have been days. Sitting on that machine, turned all the way up and strapped down so that even she couldn't escape, and stuffed full of fake cock, she lost track of all sense of time, and even of herself. All she was aware of was the heavy, painful throbbing in her pussy, the buzzing of the sybian, and the whimpers that escaped from around the gag in her mouth. Covered in sweat and drool and her own cum, Starfire mewled weakly as another in a long line of orgasms tore through her abused cunt.

She didn't hear the latch being thrown back, or the door opening, was unaware of footsteps crossing the floor to her. It wasn't until the sybian was turned off and her bindings unfastened that she noticed her master's presence, standing over her, naked, and grinning maliciously.

"Did you enjoy that, pet?" His voice sounded far away, and she had to focus to make out the words. "Six-and-a-half hours. Did you enjoy your reward?"

She could only groan in response, her entire body trembling with the remembered vibrations from the wonderful machine. Six-and-a-half hours? A tiny part of her tried to puzzle out exactly how many times she had cum, but quickly gave up. Just thinking about it made her pussy flare painfully.

"Good, good!" Her master cupped her chin in one hand and tilted her face up to meet his gaze. "I'm glad you enjoyed that, because now…" He grinned even wider. "Now it's my turn, pet."

Despite her weariness, Starfire's heart raced and she gasped. Getting fucked by her master was her favorite part of their roleplay. It always brought her endless pleasure being his submissive whore, taking his cock in whatever position he wanted, before he shot his load on her face, or her tits, or anywhere else.

"Would you like that, pet?" He asked sweetly, tangling his fingers in her hair to wrench her head backwards. "Would you like to get fucked? Tell me!" He punctuated the command with another sharp tug on her hair.

"Y – yes, master!" Starfire croaked. Just the thought of his hard dick ramming into her made her wet. She didn't care how much it hurt, she would be a good whore for her master.

Robin picked her up, spun her around, and ruthlessly bent her over a nearby table. She gasped as he pushed her hard into the cold, hard surface, then whimpered as she felt him move behind her.

"Is this what you want, pet?" he asked in her ear as he began rubbing his hard cock against her toned ass. She groaned as she felt it pass over her anus, and her fingers dug hard into the table.

"Yes, master, please!" The words ripped raggedly from her throat. She felt his hand slide under her to twist her nipple and groaned again.

"How much do you want it, pet?" He was whispering now, purring with his lips against her ear. It made her shudder all over

"Please, master, I need it so bad! Please fuck my tight little pussy with your hard cock! Make me your dirty little whore! Please, master! Please fuck me!"

And like a flash, his hand, his lips, and his cock were suddenly gone. "No."

It took Starfire several seconds to process the word, and then she was turning back to look at him. No? He couldn't really mean… But Robin was several feet away, pulling on his uniform. He was still grinning, but now it looked positively evil.

"M – master?" She asked hesitantly.

Robin took the time to put his mask on before answering her unspoken question. "I think you've been rewarded enough for one day, pet. I wouldn't want to spoil you, after all."

"No, please, master!" She threw herself at his feet. As much as it hurt, her pussy cried out to be filled, to be used for his release. "Please fuck me! I'll do anything, master, just please fuck me!"

"No."

It was the flat tone, cracked like a whip, that made Starfire recoil as if slapped. He…really wouldn't satisfy her? After working her up for so long?

Robin patted her on the head, for the entire world as if he were comforting a dog. "Be a good pet," he said cheerily. "And get dressed."

She watched him walk out of the room and close the door behind him. She listened to his footsteps echo down the hallway. Then, she threw back her head and screamed.

* * *

The alarms blared, flashing red, and the alert scrolled across the monitors: trouble in the city.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled, and the team sprang into action. Beast Boy shifted into a leopard and loped ahead. Cyborg leaped into his car and Robin onto his R-cycle, and both peeled out of the Tower garage. Raven and Starfire took to the air, both easily keeping up with their own power.

They all arrived at the scene just as Cinderblock barreled through a wall to meet them. The stone monster, easily fifteen feet tall, roared defiance at the heroes before charging towards them.

The team scattered, leaping out of his path as he swung a massive fist down toward them, but Starfire stubbornly refused. Gritting her teeth, the Tamaranean caught his hand in her own, then let out a yell as she flipped him over her head.

 _Why did he refuse?_ She thought as she chased after Cinderblock as he fell. _Why wouldn't he satisfy me?_

She caught up to him just as he was staggering to his feet, and landed a solid punch right in his face. She put all of her anger and frustration behind the blow, and Cinderblock flew through the air again, punching a hole in a warehouse wall to sail inside. She flew after him, leaving her stunned teammates to goggle after her.

 _Why?_ She thought as she landed another titanic punch on the monster. _Why?_ Another punch. _Why, why, why, why, WHY?_ Cinderblock staggered from the onslaught, before falling to his knees, but Starfire didn't stop. She uppercut him under the chin, and he made another hole as he flew through the ceiling. She leaped off the ground, flying up to meet him just as he started his downward descent. Grabbing his arm, she flew even higher, before swinging Cinderblock over her head and hurling him back towards the ground.

_WHY?_

Cinderblock made an enormous crater as he impacted the concrete street. He tried once to weakly rise to his feet, then collapsed, unconscious.

Starfire's chest heaved with her effort. Anger and confusion still boiled within her, but with a start, she realized something else:

She was wet.

Her panties were completely soaked, with tiny streams running down her thighs and over her knee-high boots. An odd thrill coursed throughout her body, making her quiver and tingle all over. She quickly landed, trying to arrange her purple skirt so that no one would see the damp cloth underneath.

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled, poking at Cinderblock's prone body. "What was that all about, Star?"

"Yeah!" Cyborg chimed in as he lumbered up to her. "Not that we're complaining or anything, but if you're gonna go all psycho-alien-warrior-princess on us, the least you could do is send out a memo."

"I – " Starfire blushed, backing away. She could still remember the feel of her fists pummeling Cinderblock, pounding on him until…

She squeaked and blushed harder at the jolt that came from her pussy. It demanded her attention. Now.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now!" She spoke in a rush, and finished in a shout as she took to air again, flying back to the Tower, back to her room, as fast as she could.

Raven cocked an eyebrow quizzically at the departing girl. "Was it just me, or was Starfire acting even weirder than usual?"

Robin opened his mouth, then closed it again when he noticed the dark, wet drops on the concrete, right about where Starfire had been standing.

 _Not blood,_ he thought, trying to puzzle it out. _She wasn't injured, and there's no water anywhere else._

In his mind, the pieces clicked into place, and he stared back up at Starfire, now just a pinprick in the sky. With his mind already working out the implications, he grinned wickedly.

**The End**


End file.
